


When They Were Very Young

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the fandom needs more KidLock. Shock blanket suggested by <a href="http://drinkingcocoa-tpp.tumblr.com/">drinkingcocoa-tpp</a>.  <a href="http://sadynax.tumblr.com/post/63012783855/guuuugh-there-is-so-many-layers-in-this-picture">Sleeping babies inspired by Sadynax's adorable art. </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/65072719916/when-they-were-very-young-by-pennswoods-because">On Tumblr here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Were Very Young

  



End file.
